A Pair Of Sixxes Talk Show
by NorthCarolinaGirl4Life
Summary: PLEASE JOIN! I need more people. Chapter five up.
1. Default Chapter

a/n- Alright, so I have finally established the fact that I cannot come up with a single plotline that is my own, no matter how good I thought it was before I found out it has already been used. (damn summaries!)   
  
Alright, I really don't wanna be copying anyones work or anything on account of the fact I don't wanna be arrested, so I am just gonna post whatever and if it's used, I'm sorry.  
  
In this story, I am going to host a talk show and I know that just about everyone has done one of these fics already, but they seem so fun! If anyone wants to volunteer to be in it, then just leave your name in a review.  
  
On my show, I'm gonna be the host and I need a co-host and random people to just pop in every now and then. Also, I just have to have Nikki Sixx in here, so he'll be my co-host and mines secritary/security guard!!  
  
Mmmmmmm, Nikki *pop* alright, I'm back.  
  
Um, if you don't know who Nikki is, I suggest you look him up on the web or something, cause he is hot! and I know that I hate reading fics with people that I don't know in it.  
  
Um, in the story, it's basically like all of the others. Various superstars will come out and talk about whatever they want. There will be arguments, fights, singing, dancing, and acting!! (whoo, can you see Kane singing and dancing?? Ha, I can!)  
  
Um, just send in your name and which wrestlers you like the most. Or if you would like to be my cohost, just tell me why.  
  
^_^ That's it! ^_^  
  
NC Sixx 


	2. Booker T and Me

A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed for this! I'm real happy to get reviews since this is the first time I've posted on a site where you can actually get reviews and know that people are reading my work.  
  
__----__----__----__  
  
A Pair Of Sixxes Talk Show (tell me if you can think of a better name)  
  
__----__----__----__  
  
Hearts Desire: We now interrupt some other boring show to bring you 'A Pair Of Sixxes'! With your host: NC SIXX!  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
NC Sixx: Well, thank you for that welcome, studio audience, I feel loved. (angrily pounds a bright red button on her desk) Damn it, my 'APPLAUSE' button isn't working. Anyways! Please welcome my cohost, Alycia.  
  
*Wild applause from audience*  
  
NC Sixx: Damn it, what is it with you people??  
  
Hearts Desire: Maybe they hate you.  
  
NC Sixx: You know what, HD? You are supossed to be my announcer, not a critic.  
  
Hearts Desire: Well sorry!  
  
NC Sixx: You'd better be. Anyways, Alycia, would you like to introduce our first guest?  
  
Alycia: yeah, sure. Our first guest is an amazing wrestler who used to wrestle in the WWE but is now wrestling in the TWA. Former member of The Flock; RAVEN!  
  
*Raven comes out; NC starts to cry*  
  
NC Sixx: Where the Hell is my 'Feel Better' guy?? Whaaa!  
  
*Nikki Sixx runs out* *Raven takes a seat next to Alycia, looking extremely scared*  
  
Nikki Sixx: It's okay! Hair grows back. Besides, you don't even get TWA on your satellite so you don't have to see his haircut.  
  
*NC Sixx pulls herself together and sends Nikki away* *She looks up to see Raven and Alycia giving her cocked eyebrows*  
  
NC Sixx: What? Hey, Raven, would you mind doing this interview with this paper bag over your head?  
  
*Holds up paper gracery bag*  
  
Raven: ....  
  
Alycia: Anyways, Raven, how is your time at TWA? Much better than the WWE  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Alycia: Hello??  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Alycia: Alright, next question. Would you ever-?  
  
NC Sixx: Reconsider growing your hair back out?  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Sonar: I LOVE YOU RAVEN!  
  
*Sonar runs onstage* *She sits on Ravens lap*  
  
Sonar: I *love* your hair like that. Don't listen to her,  
  
*Glares at NC Sixx*  
  
Alycia: Hey Sonar...Sonar! I'm pretty sure I saw Nunzio backstage!!  
  
*Sonar's eyes widen*  
  
Sonar: Nunzio?  
  
Alycia: Yeah. Go fetch!  
  
*Sonar runs backstage*  
  
NC Sixx: 'Go Fetch'?  
  
Alycia: Hey, it worked didn't it. Anyways, Raven. Are you going to talk, or are you going to just sit here?  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Alycia: Alright, that's it! Someone get him out of here.  
  
*Two security guards come out and drag Raven backstage.* *A shreik is heard from the distance*  
  
Alycia: I think Sonar found Nunzio.  
  
NC Sixx: Anyways, our next guest is a former WCW Champion. Actually he is a-  
  
Hearts Desire: FIVE TIME, FIVE TIME, FIVE TIME, FIVE TIME, FIVE TIME, FIVE TIME WCW CHAMPION!  
  
NC Sixx: First of all, that was six times, and second of all, didn't I say not to talk?  
  
Hearts Desire: Sorry.  
  
NC Sixx: As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, our next guest is a former WCW champion. Please welcome Booker T!  
  
*Booker T's theme song starts and he dances out* *Cammie Calloway runs out and hooks herself to to his leg*  
  
Cammie: Oooo. I finally getta meet you!  
  
Booker T: yeah, everybody know who I am!  
  
Cammie: Oooo, and self-aware, too.  
  
*Alycia and NC Sixx look at each other*  
  
Alycia: Um, Booker, how does it feel to have faced Triple H in a main event at WrestleMania?  
  
Booker T: Well, you know-- Um, could you please get her off of me?  
  
*Cammie has somehow found her way into Bookers lap* *She grabs Bookers arm*  
  
Cammie: You're so strong!!  
  
NC Sixx: Um, Nikki, would you mind getting Cammie away from Booker?  
  
*Nikki shrieks from backstage and runs off* *Cammie cackles evily*  
  
Cammie: Booker is mine! MINE!  
  
NC Sixx: Cammie, you better be careful, I can call your uncle out here!  
  
*Cammies eyes snap open* *She shots out of Bookers lap and disappears backstage*  
  
NC Sixx: I'm sorry about her.  
  
Booker T: Aw, Booker T don't mind.  
  
Alycia: Good, I think that we are stuck with Cammie.  
  
Hearts Desire: Yeah, I think we are too. I mean, who wants to be stuck with Cammie. She's afraid of her own uncle AND she has an imaginary friend. She-  
  
NC Sixx: HD, you do know that everyone who is watching this show can hear everything you are saying. And Mark is standing right behind you.  
  
*HD shrieks and runs off*  
  
Alycia: Alright, I can see that this is going nowhere. So tune in next time when we have Chris Jericho, Christian, and some others who show up!  
  
___----___----___----___  
  
a/n- alright! That's all for this episode, tune in next time! 


	3. Bean Bags, Haircuts, and very shiney tee...

a/n- thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, Eternal Sailor Serenity, riots rage, and Sonar. You guys ROCK! I couldn't do this without you. Literally!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A Pair Of Sixxes Talk Show episode Two  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hearts Desire: And now, we interrupt your other boring show for A Pair of Sixxes. And no it isn't a sopa opera! Todays quests are.......pretty much uninvited. And now, here are your hosts, NC Sixx and Alycia!  
  
*scattered applause until NC Sixx hits her bright red button*  
  
*Exploding applause and cheers echo until the hosts sit down and NC hits the button again*  
  
Alycia: Alright, welcom back to A Pair of Sixxes. I'm Alycia, but you can call me Medusa.  
  
*Cheers*  
  
NC Sixx: And I'm NC Sixx, but you can call me master. (*grin*)  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
NC Sixx: That was a joke.  
  
*More crickets*  
  
NC Sixx: *sarcastic* Thanks a lot guys, I love you , too. It's always the same ol situaltion. (*shakes head*)  
  
Nikki: Ha! That's one of the songs I wrote!  
  
NC Sixx: Ah ha ha ha ha. Not funny.  
  
*just for that, the crowd errupts in applause*  
  
NC Sixx: I hate this job.  
  
Alycia: Alrighty, then. Our first guess today has held many titles such as Undisputed Champion, Highlight of the Night, Tag Team Champion, King of The World, and my personal love-slave....err.....Intercontinental Champion, I mean. Please welcome out, Chris Jericho!!  
  
*Chris Jericho's video begins to play and his music starts out of nowhere as he does his pose and takes a seat next to Alycia, who sits wide eyed and shocked*  
  
Chris Jericho: Don't drool on my new boots, okay? I just bought themand they cost more than your life. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about myself, I don't like to talk about myself. Now, if we could just go to the Jeri- tron 5000 we can--  
  
NC Sixx: We're not on your set, Chris.  
  
Chris Jericho: Isn't this the Highlight Reel? The worlds most popular television show? The Razzle-Dazzle of Raw?  
  
NC Sixx: *simply* No.  
  
Chris Jericho: Then what the hell did I agree to? *Looks around* Whew, you're right, this isn't my set. Look at all the crappy background and the ugly people and...what are these? *points at the chair he's sitting on*  
  
NC Sixx: First off, those are bean bags. They're comfy, no? And second of all, you didn't agree to come out here in the first place, Alycia convinced me to kidnap you.  
  
Chris Jericho: Her? *points to Alycia*  
  
NC Sixx: That'd be her.  
  
Chris Jericho: You okay, jerky?  
  
Alycia: *nods, still in shock*  
  
NC Sixx: Great! Now I don't have a co-host. What the hell am I suppossed to do now?  
  
Hearts Desire: I'll do it!  
  
NC Sixx: Shut up.  
  
*The Rock pops up in the crowd*  
  
Rock: I'll do it!  
  
NC Sixx: I don't like you. *waves hand in Alycia's face* Wake up..(*thinks*)..I saw Dawn Marie backstage.  
  
Alycia: *eyes shoot open and she growls evily* I hate Dawn Marie.  
  
NC Sixx: I know, I read your profile.  
  
Alycia: Can we go to a commercial while I go backstage and strangle her? *eagerly*  
  
NC Sixx: No, she's not really back there.  
  
Chris Jericho: Um, do I have to keep sitting here?  
  
Hearts Desire: YOU CAN SIT WITH ME!  
  
NC Sixx: No, you can go backstage if you want. We've gotta get this show on the road.  
  
Alycia: *Watches Y2J until he disappears backstage then falls to the floor in a last attempt to see him*  
  
NC Sixx: You're acting worse than I did when I met him.  
  
Alycia: Hey, your the author.  
  
Hearts Desire: What?  
  
NC Sixx: Nothing. Anyways, our next guest is the reigning Intercontinental Champion. Please welcome Christian, while I do get him a wig and a chainsaw. *Disappears backstage*  
  
Alycia: *looks confused since author hasn't explained anything to her yet*  
  
Christian: *takes the empty seat* Hi. Are you a Peep? Of course you are, who isn't.  
  
Kerstin: Me.  
  
Christian: *laughs* What a joker.  
  
NC Sixx: *reappears sadly, empty handed* Damn my security. *notices Christian sitting there and breaks down crying* First Shawn, then you, then Hawk, then Kidman...WHEN WILL IT END??????  
  
Everyone: *looks on, scared and confused*  
  
NC Sixx: *jumps up and grabs Christian by the shirt cuffs* WHY??? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND CUT YOUR HAIR?  
  
Audience: *finally grasps what the hell she was talking about*  
  
NC Sixx: *once again falls to the floor, crying into Christians girly jeans*  
  
Christian: Um, I needed a new look to be the new Intercontinental Champion. Otherwise, no one would take me seriously? *questioningly*  
  
NC Sixx: Get the hell off my set until you grow your hair put. *to camera man* Give me that. *takes camera and closes up on herself* Shannon Moore, I read that you are having a change of appearance soon, and I know it's gonna be more than your newly peirced lip. But, if you cut your lovely lovely hair. I WILL HATE YOU! Now, our next guest is a real cool dude. Actually, he so totally reeks of awesomeness. And if HE cuts his hair, I will personally choke him with it. Please welcome, EDGE!  
  
*whole room errupts in cheers as Edge comes out and sits between the hosts*  
  
Edge: *smiles brightly*  
  
Alycia: *blocks her eyes from the glare of Adam's amazingly bright and beautiful teeth* Well, welcome here, I'm glad you could make it!  
  
Edge: yeah, well, I can't stay too long, cause I have to go meet my wife in about twenty mingutes but--  
  
Tyler Dumas: *bloodcurling* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You're mine! All mine and if anyone touches you, they are going to reek in hell, that's what they'll do. And I will personally see to it that they are taken care of. Because you will be mine. All mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine.  
  
*Makes a run for the stage*  
  
Tyler: *laches to Edges leg* Never, I will never let you go. *sniff* Oooh, you smell good. Do you-  
  
Alycia: You mind getting out of here?  
  
Tyler: *evilly* FUCK OFF! He's mine!  
  
NC Sixx: Nikki, can you take her away?  
  
Nikki: Um, actually, I was thinking about this whole "security guard stagehand" thing and-  
  
NC Sixx: Never mind! Mark! Get her out of here!  
  
Mark: *Comes in and drags Tyler away*  
  
Tyler: Nooo! Nooo! He's mine! Mine! MINE!  
  
Alycia: *cocks head to side* That's weird.  
  
Edge: That's funny! She so totaly reeks of awesomeness!  
  
Alycia: So, hows your neck doing, Edge.  
  
Edge: Good.  
  
Alycia: That's great! I can't wait to see you back.  
  
Edge: QUIT ASKING ABOUT JEFF! IF HE WANTS YOU TO KNOW HE'D SAY!  
  
Alycia: *confused*  
  
NC Sixx: *in daze* You're so cute when you're angry!  
  
Alycia: Anyways, I didn't ask about Jeff.  
  
Edge: Oh, well, okay then. You know that I once jumped out of a second story window into a pile of snow in only my boxers?  
  
Alycia: Umm....  
  
NC Sixx: *hand in the air* I DID!  
  
Alycia: Um, that's cool, I guess. A little weird.  
  
Edge; yeah, I think I was drunk.  
  
Alycia: That explains it. Um... anything you wanna ask, NC?  
  
NC Sixx: ....... *sighs contently*  
  
Alycia: Okay, I think that's about enough for this week. Next week, our guests will be, Rob Van Dam, and whoever else we can capture. Cya!  
  
Tyler: MINE! MINE MINE MINE! *Runs toward camera* HE'S MINE!  
  
*Camera abruptly shuts off* 


	4. Dudes, It's all cool

A/N- Yay, another chapter. I'm sorry if it takes me a while for me to update this, I started a Mary Sue!!! I'm kinda excited! Anyways, Sonar gave me the idea for this episode and it's a very, very special one!!  
  
.  
  
A Pair Of Sixxes  
  
.  
  
Episode Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hearts Desire: We now interrupt "Barbara Walters Presents: A Guide To Cooking" to bring you, an equally boring show, A Pair Of Sixxes. And now, introducing....two mean people, who keep yelling at me, and telling me what to do, and not letting me bring Y2J back to my hotel--  
  
Mark: *shoves HD out of the way* And now introducing, your talk show hosts, NC Sixx and The SheDev-- Alycia!  
  
Alycia: *takes a seat behind the desk* *NC is nowhere to be found* *Alycia clears her throat* Hey everyone! Welcome to A Pair Of Sixxes, the worst named show in the world. As you can see, I am the host tonight!! YAY! I'm so happy I could just....set something on fire! But I won't, because I'm not that mean.  
  
Audience: *cONfUseD*  
  
Alycia: ANYWAYS, my co-host tongiht will be arriving later, we had an emergancey phone call that she took over in the back. I didn't hear much of the call, but I'm pretty sure that it is about one of our guests tonight....NUNZIO!  
  
Audience part A: YAY!  
  
Audience part B: BOO!  
  
Three People in the Back: o_O?  
  
Alycia; But never fear, loyal veiwers, we have plenty of other exciting guests tonight like....um.. *checks cards*....I think that we have The APA here tonight, but it also says "currently being detained in local prison"...... um.....  
  
Audience: *ConFuSEd* *crickets chirp*  
  
Alycia: SOME ONE SHUT THE DAMN DOOR! *door creaks closed* Thank you. So, um, if you'll all wait a few minutes, I'll go check the back storage areas to see if we have any spare Superstars. *hurrys backstage*  
  
Hearts Desire: *dashes onstage and in front of camera* *does a dance* 'Guys don't like me, guys just want my money!! Guys will laugh at me cause I look funny!! Cause I do-- *gag*~  
  
Mark: *carries Hearts Desire offstage, blushing madly*  
  
Cammie: *stands up in the crowd* I love you , Marky!! Alright, people. I know that this show is a big disappointment for everyone here and anyone who has been watching, but trust me, I remember from last week that RVD is supposed to be here tongiht!  
  
Crowd: RVD! RVD! RVD! RVD!  
  
Cammie: *sits down, happy for the attention she had garnered*  
  
Alycia: *comes back out with NC Sixx following behind, unusually happy* Alright, it seems that we do have a guest for tonight. Please welcome....  
  
ALL: *doing the thumb thingy* Rob Van Dam! *cheer as RVD's music starts up and he walks out doing his little stint thing.  
  
NC Sixx: *immediately takes a seat next to RVD on the couch thing* *Talks in a pathetic giggly school-girl voice* Hi. I'm a BIG fan. You're so strong!  
  
Rob Van Dam: Cool.  
  
Alycia: *shakes her head, rolling her eyes* Oh, come on, now. You fawned all over Edge last week. Can we please just get on with this? Please?  
  
Rob Van Dam: Hey, dude, watch yourself. It's all cool when your *thumb thing* Rob Van Dam!  
  
NC Sixx: *clears her head* *clasps hands together happily* Anyways! We have a GREAT show now. I just found out some very important news. Now, if you don't mind that I interrupt this for a minute or so, Rob?  
  
Rob Van Dam: Naw, man, it's all cool dude.  
  
NC Sixx: Thanks. Lower the lights. *lights dim slightly* Bring that camera closer to me, this is serious. *camera zooms in.* *lense breaks* Damn it! Get me a new camera, this is serious!! *fuming*  
  
Rob Van Dam: Hey, dude, calm down. It's all cool, dude, don't worry.  
  
NC Sixx: *camera is fixed and focused on her from the shoulders up* Alright, I am going to be completely serious, cause this issue deserves all seriousness. Now it seems, that someone has kidnapped one of our guests tonight. As a matter of fact, NUNZIO has been attacked and kidnapped. We were filming a commercial for the show last night, and ,well, roll the footage......  
  
*A woman is dragging Nunzio across the stage as the hosts just stare blankly.  
  
Nunzio through the gag: mifjiomersi  
  
Alycia: what?  
  
NC Sixx: He wants help.  
  
Johnny and Chuck come out of nowhere being dragged by Randy Orton and Ric Flair.  
  
Woman: God, I am having too much fun. I kidnapped Nunzio and now I got to stop him from spraying Italian at me. *  
  
Rob Van Dam, Alycia, Audience part A: *gasp!*  
  
Audience part B: *o_O* YAY!!!  
  
Three People in Back: *o_O*  
  
NC Sixx: We'll be working to find out who that woman is as soon as possible. If you have any information on who is behind this, please, don't--er--please tell us or notify Vince McMahon, or even call the cops and we'll see what we can do to get Nunzio back.  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Evil laugh*  
  
*Evil laugh gets louder*  
  
Evil Voice: He is mine, all mine and you can never get him back. no, no, Nunzio. *voice and NC Sixx mumble* that rhymed* Nunzio is mine! There is NO EVIDENCE! *whispering is heard* What? What do you mean they can hear me? *whispering* Oh? What? How do you know?  
  
*Sonar sticks her head out of the curtain backdrop of the stage*  
  
Sonar: Damn it, you're right, Nun-- *puts a roll of duct tape to her ear* Yes, mom, you're right, I did make it to the show on time *disappears behind the stage* Shut up Nunzio or they will hear you and know that I kidnapped you and stored you here in this bacdrop.  
  
Alycia: *pulls surtains aside*   
  
Sonar: *looks up innocently*  
  
Nunzio: *is taped to a pole in a wifebeater and bozers his mouth his taped and his eyes show relief when he notices Alycia has found him* Muffu  
  
Alycia: Huh?  
  
Nunzio: Muhfu!  
  
Rob Van Dam: I think he's saying "it's all cool dude, just get me out of here".  
  
Nunzio: Muhfuu. Newgtisingmuffofe.  
  
Alycia: I can't understand you, there's tape on your mouth.  
  
Nunzio: *slumps his shoulders*  
  
Sonar: *stands, acting like she did nothing*  
  
Alycia: *realizes* Oh! Take the tape off your mouth and get you away from this phsycho!  
  
Nunzio: Yeff!  
  
NC Sixx: We might as well go to a commercial.  
  
*Returns from the commerical* *everyone is in their seats* *Rob Van Dam is stretching in his chair as if they are still off the air*  
  
NC Sixx: Alright, well, sadly, we have to bring out our next guest but since the police are swarming backstage to get rid of the phsychopath, RVD has to stay out here with us! YAY! *mumbles to RVD* Can you do that in--  
  
Alycia: *nudges NC hard in the ribs*  
  
NC Sixx: Right, we're on air. *to RVD* meet me backstage after the show (lol to KC)  
  
Alycia: Alright, our next guest is a Harvard-- *cough from audience* --Right, our next guest is the only Harvard graduate to be a WWE wrestler. Please don't throw anything at him or be too cruel--  
  
RVD: Cause that's not cool.  
  
Alycia: Welcome, Mr. Chris Nowinski!  
  
Lace: *stands up in the audience* *waves Nowinski posters* *sheers loudly, jumping up and down*  
  
Nowinski: *taking a seat next to RVD* Do you mind moving down, VD, I mean, I AM a Harvard grad and I need my space.  
  
Rob Van Dam: Aw, now, it's all cool, dude. All cool. I'm totally down with that.  
  
Nowinski: *slowly* Are you going to move?  
  
Rob Van Dam: Oh, right. It's all cool. *scoots down*  
  
Lace: *continues to cheer in the audience, prompting her friends to do so, too.* I LOVE YOU, CHRIS! WHOO HOO! I LOVE YOU!  
  
NC Sixx: * mutters * A true Stevie fan. ANYWAYS! Chris, you know what, I really don't like you, but I do have one question.  
  
Nowinski: *rolls his eye* No, I'm not single. I'm sick of all you love-slaved little preps always asking me that. NO I WILL NOT DATE YOU! I WENT TO HARVARD! I have a great degree.*glares at Matt and John in the front row*  
  
Matt and John: *wearing "We Won Tough Enough" t-shirts*  
  
Nowinski: Now we all know that I didn't win Tough Enough, and it's not like I'm bitter or anything, but the last thing that I need is the two of you RUBBING IT IN! (not exact quotes, I know, but sorry)  
  
Lacey: YOU TELL THEM CHRIS!! WHOO HOO! *is yanked down by her Harvard coloured scarf to sit next to her friends*  
  
Tommy Dreamer: *runs out and hits Lace on the head with a Kendo* *Hits Matt and John as well before heading to the stage* *Holds the Kendo in defense*  
  
Nowinski: *pulls mask over his face* *Stands up* I ain't afraid of you. You can't hurt me. I'm an endangered species! I went to Harvard, I'm smart and-- *gets cracked over the head with a Kendo*  
  
Tommy Dreamer: *screams and throws down the Kendo peices on the stage*  
  
Audience: E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!  
  
NC Sixx and Alycia: o_O  
  
Alycia: I think this show is over.  
  
Rob Van Dam: Dude, it's all cool, dude. RVD is still here. It's all cool. Dudes, dudes, it's all cool.  
  
Alycia: This show is definately over. Night everyone, tune in next week when we have some VERY special guests!  
  
Sonar: *runs onstage and runs off with Nunzio, who was huddling in a corner*  
  
Lacey: *desperately attempts to carry Chris offstage*  
  
NC Sixx: *shakes her head*   
  
*All hell has broken loose around the hosts*  
  
RVD: *continues to do the thumb thingy on the hosts desk as the camera shuts off*  
  
---------------------  
  
a/n- a short one, I know, but I don't have much to work with!! I need some more people and ideas!  
  
--------------------- 


	5. Sexy Boy, Raining Rico, and Miss Jackie

A/N- I AM SO HAPPY! Last night, I flew out to Peoria, Ill to meet up with some family for the 4th of July and we went to go see Buff Bagwell wrestle! I got two hugs and pictures taken with Buff The Stuff! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! He'll probably end up in here since I need some variety and difference from WWE  
  
A/N2- THANK YOU! To all of my reiveiwers  
  
A/N3- I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode Four  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
Hearts Desire: We now interrupt 'Joe Dirt' to bring you A Pair Of Sixxes. If I were you, I'd change the station.  
  
Alycia: *Glares* You all want to see me, right?  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Alycia: Good, cause I'm afraid you are stuck with me.  
  
NC Sixx: *sits in chair* *possitively glowing*  
  
Alycia: To quote from 'Mallrats': Why the hell are you glowing?  
  
NC Sixx: And also quoting Mallrats: I'm not. *to audience* Anyways, today we have gotten some very nice guests. Well, kind of, I'm not too excited about about one of them. So lets get her over with. Please....he're's Trish Stratus.  
  
Alycia and NC Sixx: *glare at Trish as she perkily takes a seat*  
  
Trish: *is unaware that she is being shot daggers by the hosts* Hi!  
  
Alycia: *sarcastic* Hi! I'm me, you're you, this interview is over. NEXT GUEST!  
  
Trish: *CoNFusEd, yet still perky* Huh?  
  
Alycia: *mimicks* Huh?  
  
NC Sixx: Um, Trish, I really don't know why you are here cause she don't like you, and I don't like you. *looks backstage at Nikki, who is drooling and staring at Trish* Figures. Um...I don't know what to say. I don't like you.  
  
Audience: BOO!  
  
NC Sixx: Sorry.  
  
Alycia: I HATE YOU, TRISH!  
  
Trish: *cOnfUSeD* Huh? I'm sorry, I'm Canadian, I don't know.  
  
NC Sixx: This isn't Weakest Link, you did that years ago.  
  
Trish: Huh? Oh, yeah!  
  
Alycia: NEXT GUEST!  
  
NC Sixx: Alright, we'll get her out of here and go to a commercail. When we get back, there will be some naughty tricks!  
  
*commercial*  
  
Alycia: Alright, we got rid of Miss Sluttus...Stratus. And tonight, I am glad to announce that we are holding the very first Raining Rico Make Over! Now, please welcome out: RICO!  
  
Rico: *from backstage* AND MISS JACKIE!  
  
Alycia: And Miss Jackie  
  
Rico: *drags out a beauty parlor chair* *stands in front of audience* Hello and welcome to Raining Rico's Make Over Spectacular! Please welcome my assistant tonight, Miss Jackie!  
  
Jackie: *twirls around* *Her and Rico do that finger thing*  
  
Rico: Alright, and tonight, we are going to have a VERY special set of guests. First out for her make over tonight, Miss MOLLY HOLLY!  
  
Molly: I hate this. *takes a seat in the chair* I'm not a slut, why am, I here?  
  
Rico: Because Stacey Keibler was being taken. ANYWAYS! *claps hands* Miss Jackie, would you mind bringing over teh make up tray? *takes the tray* Thank you! Molly, trust me. When we are finished with you here, you will look RAVISHING!  
  
*Rico sets to work* *He works so fast no one can see what he is doing through the smoke being created*  
  
Rico: Alas! Miss Jackie, my creation is done! I do believe that we did a GREAT job on this one! Turn the chair around to show our hosts. *they do and both hosts scream!* They must like it! I know I do! Now, for the audience! *turns chair to audience and reveals Stacey keibler*  
  
Alycia: I think that it's time for another commercial.  
  
*Commercial*  
  
*Stage has been cleared*  
  
NC Sixx: *stingy* Alright. We're back and that was dumb. We decided to just send them away. Our next guest is currently up for the U.S Title on Smackdown. He defeated Rhyno, again! Chris Benoit!  
  
Cerrita: *from audience* Ooooooooo.  
  
Benoit: *Takes a seat* Thanks for having me.  
  
Alycia: I think that was the nicest thing that a guest has said to us yet!  
  
NC Sixx: I think so, too. Chris, it's nice to have you.  
  
Benoit: Thanks.  
  
Cerrita: *stares in wonder*  
  
Alycia: Chris, you recently beat out Rhyno, once again, in a tourney for a title.  
  
Benoit: I know.  
  
Alycia; Is he sad?  
  
Benoit: I don't know. He's been kinda avoiding me backstage.  
  
Cerrita: I wouldn't. *looks around* DId I say that out loud?  
  
Benoit: Yeah.  
  
Cerrita: *looks to people around her* He talked to me! He talked to me!  
  
Benoit: *cONFusEd*  
  
NC Sixx: Fans tend to do that on this show.  
  
Benoit: Oh.  
  
Alycia: You're not much of a talker are you?  
  
Benoit: No  
  
NC Sixx: Alright, well, let's get someone else out here, then, this is pointless.  
  
Benoit: Alright.  
  
Cerrita: *follows as if nothing is wrong*  
  
Alycia: This show has been messing up worse and worse each week. Alright, this next guest is so cool! I am a HUGE fan of his. As a matter of fact, I was obessed with him. Please welcome, the Showstoppa, The Icon, The Main Event, The HeartBreak Kid, The Headliner.....SHAWN MICHAELS!!!  
  
*Sexy Boy play*  
  
*Shawn dances out*  
  
*Does his pose*  
  
*Pyro comes out of nowhere*  
  
Shawn: *takes a seat* *flashes his million watt smile* Hi, there.  
  
NC Sixx: *amazed* Hi.  
  
Alycia: I hate it when this happens. I might as well to the interview. Shawn, you were out for four--  
  
Shawn: *Gets up and poses again* Oh, *realizes the daggers Alycia is glaring* Sorry, kid.  
  
Alycia: It's alright. Anyways, you were out for four years with a --  
  
SHawn: *poses with a bunch of screaming fans in the front row*  
  
Alycia: *clears throat*  
  
Shawn: Sorry, can't turn a fan down!  
  
Alycia: *stares blankly* *pop* Anyways, you wer out for four--*notices that Shawn has yet again, disappeared* Forget it!  
  
Shawn: *is signing autographs with fans*  
  
Tyler Dumas: *reappears* Hi. I like you. Can I have an autograph? You're very cute.  
  
Skittles Xtreme: I like you too. Forget her. *shoves Tyler out of the way* I like you more. But Not as much as Rey Mysterio.  
  
NC Sixx: I LIKE YOU MORE! *shoves all of them out of the way* Hi, remember me? I met you at a hockey game once? It was RIGHT after you lost your world title? Yeah, I gave you a tape of Garth Brooks. You rememberme, right??  
  
Shawn: *lying* Yeah.  
  
NC Sixx: *smacks him upside the head* You liar!  
  
Shawn: No I'm not! I am a changed man, remember? *turns around to show shirt* "All things are possible" IN A CROSS! That means I've changed.  
  
Alycia: No it doesn't.  
  
Shawn: Shhh, kid.  
  
Alycia: *slumps her shoulders and gives up* I should quit.  
  
Hearts Desire: I'LL TAKE OVER!  
  
Alycia: I thought I had you fired.  
  
Hearts Desire: Nope, no one has taken my place yet! I'm still here!  
  
Alycia: I give up. Tune in next week when we have Evolution, John Cena and....whatever.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
a/n- the next episode will probably be my last until I come back from Denver on the 26th. 


	6. One wedding that's a funeral

A/N- Wow, the time for me to leave is coming up so fast! I will be leaving on Wends. the 9th, so this will be my last chapter posted till I come back. Hearts Desire and I are going to Colorado after a day at 6 Flags.  
  
A/N2- Guess what! I have family out in IL (some of you might have known that) but they bought me a front row seat to see RAW in August from Moline, IL!!  
  
A/N3- Kyrie suggested that I tell you all that all happenings in this story are not real and do not specifically tell my thoughts or feelings towards any one of the superstars. (She's studying law, so she thinks this makes HER smart. But I really just don't want to be mobbed.)  
  
A/N4- THE RAP IS OWNED BY TYRA! NOT ME!  
  
.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode Five  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hearts Desire: You know the drill.  
  
Alycia: Hi, and welcome to A Pair of Sixxes. I am Alycia, and you should know that by now. Now, we haven't had a brill amount of sucess lately, but we are so happy y'all like this! Besides, Jericho called me Jerky! That's so cool! Y'know, I've liked Y2J for a long time even when everyone else--  
  
NC Sixx: Are you going to introduce the first guest?  
  
Alycia: Yes I am. Our first guest tonight is a great MC. He currently resides on the Smackdown! Roster where he is greatly underrated. Please welcome, JOHN CENA!  
  
John Cena: Yo, yo, kill the beat, kill the beat. Yo, I can't believe I'm doing this. This shows shorter than a piss. I knew I'd be in Loserville, but, I never expected this. The host's can't control their guests, the camera man's a fraud. I ran into that girl backstage. She's a very freaky brod.  
  
Alycia and NC Sixx: o_O  
  
John Cena: Yo, it doesn't matter, kid, cause the show's always the same. It's really really sad y'know when the crowd forgets your names. Now I'ma take a seat right here, I'll do the stupid show. But afterwards, I'll scan the crowds and find that stupid -- *holds up mic*  
  
Audience: HO! *cheer*  
  
Alycia: Impressive. I liked it!  
  
NC Sixx: Not bad. Really not. John, would you mind taking a seat right there on the couch? *Cena sits* Well, I think that the question on everyone's minds is, since you went for the title, you haven't been shown in a big highlight match for a while. Wait, let's get Shane out here.  
  
The Hurricane: *runs out* Yes, citizen NC? How may The Hurricane help you, today?  
  
NC Sixx: Hey Hurricane. I had a question to ask Mr. Cena right here, and I thought that you could do it a little better than I could, so if you wouldn't mind??  
  
The Hurricane: Of course not, Citizen NC. *to Cena* WHAT'S UP WIT DAT??  
  
NC Sixx: Thank you Shane. *Hurricane flys off* Well, you heard the man, Cena. What's up with all of that? Last time we saw you, you got beaten by Ass Man Billy Gunn and they announced that--  
  
John Cena: Hey, kid. Shut up. Alright, first off, I didn't lose to Billy Gunn, The Undertaker distracted me. It's his fault that things went down the way they did cause I don't think he should have been out there in the first place. Second of all, Billy Gunn couldn't have "won" if Taker hadn't been there to throw me off. And Third, I got a rematch didn't I? I get one with the Undertaker. I get to highlight a Pay Per View, just like I did at the royal Rumble. I get to go against the *sarcastic* American Bad Ass. That is top tier, kid, and I'll win, you can quote me on that.  
  
Alycia: I will, then I bet on it. So, um, I'm a big fan of yours. I think you're real good, so, do you have any big plans coming up since you are out of the running for the U.S Championship?  
  
John Cena: Kid, what'chu talkin' bout? I ain't OUT of the runnings, told you, BIlly cheated. If he wins that title, I'll win it from him after I beat the Undertaker in Vengence.  
  
NC Sixx: Well, at least you have confidence.  
  
John Cena: *stands up* Kid, I should kick your tiny ass. You couldn't take me on if you trued. I'm John Cena! I have already beaten the Undertaker. I beat him to get a shot at Brock Lesnar for the title and I should have beat him, too. I've already beaten Taker, see! I can beat him again, I know I can and I don't care if you don't think so because I am the Untouchable, you can't beat me. *walks off the stage*  
  
. commercial  
  
NC Sixx: That was very interesting. In case you are just joining us, I almost got beaten up by John Cena, I think.  
  
Lacey, Skittle-xtreme, and Bianca: GO JOHN CENA!!  
  
Mac: BOOOOOOOO!  
  
Alycia: Alright, our next set of guests are--  
  
Nikki: *runs out, hands Alycia a paper*  
  
Alycia: Alright, I have just gotten news taht we are supossed to have the camera that is backstage that has been ORDERED to have everyone veiw what is going on back there.   
  
*Titan Tron appears out of nowhere* *It shows Sonar in a dark place* *The only light is on her*  
  
Sonar: Hello, this is Sonar. And I have captured your little Nunzio. You don't know where I am, so you can't get him back. But if you promise to let me have him forever, then I will let him go, unharmed! *thinks* Well, virtually unharmed.  
  
Nunzio's Voice: *from off-camera* HELP ME!! SHE THINKS OF NAUGHTY THINGS!  
  
Sonar: I do not! I never said anything like that. Somebody shut him up while I finish my requests. Alright, I promise to give Nunzio back unharmed if you let me have Spike Dudley!  
  
NC Sixx: Um, no.  
  
Sonar: Oh, alright. Then give me Raven. That's it, give me Raven and I will give you back Nunzio. And you have to keep the FBI away from me cause they really want Nunzio, too.  
  
NC Sixx: No, you don't get Raven, either, I like Raven to much to let you have him, but I'll let you dress up Nunzio and do his makeup if you let him go. I even might let you have a date with him.  
  
Sonar: I guess that works. Give me half an hour.  
  
Ninzio: NO! NO! NO! DON'T Let-- *fades off*  
  
NC Sixx: That doesn't sound too good. But, anyways, *camera back on the stage* our next set of guests that are joining us include the World Heavyweight Champion. Please welcome.....Evolution!  
  
Alycia, Skittles-xtreme, and Bianca: *cheer as Hunter, Randy, and Ric come out.*  
  
NC Sixx: Where is he? What have you done to him? *grabs Hunter by the collar* What have you done to my Mark?  
  
Triple H: Get off of me, girl, he's coming. You gotta introduce him seperately.  
  
NC Sixx: You mean, i get to introduce him!!  
  
Triple H: Sure, go ahead.  
  
NC Sixx: YAY!!!! I get to introduce him! YAY! YAY! YAY! *does a dance on he desk* Please welcome, MARK JINDRAK!  
  
Jindrak: *comes out and looks for a seat*  
  
NC Sixx: *shoves Alycia from her seat on the couch* You can sit here if you want!  
  
Jindrak: *sits in Alycia's spot*  
  
Alycia: *resides to sitting on Hunters lap*  
  
NC Sixx: Well, aren't we all happy now?!  
  
Mac: NO! BOOO! I hate everyone!  
  
NC Sixx: Good for you. But, since I am so happy, I will allow Skittles-xtreme and Biance to come up here and sit on the stage. BUT NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY MARKY!  
  
Skittles-Xtreme: *to Randy* Hi, I reallu like you. Wanna go out tonight?  
  
Randy: Um...*looks her over* alright, why not?  
  
Bianca: Excuse me? What if I want to go on a date with Randy?  
  
Skittles-xtreme: Well, too bad cause he already said he'd go out with me!  
  
Bianca: Not if I have anything to do with it, he's mine!  
  
Skittles-xtreme: He's Mine! *punches Bianca*:  
  
Bianca; He's MINE! *punches her back*  
  
Skittles-xtremee: MINE! *grabs Bianca by the hair*  
  
Bianca: HE'S MINE!  
  
*Both girls continue to fight until they disappear backstage*  
  
Mac: BOOOO! THIS SHOW SUCKS!  
  
Alycia: I like it! So, Hunter, I read your magazine when it came out, it was so good. But I still got some questions. Like, how many of your bedrooms are actually being used right now?  
  
Hunter: Just one.  
  
Alycia: Mind if I share it with you?  
  
NC Sixx: Alright, enough of that, those questions are reserved for when my Shanny comes on here. I've got more importnant question. Mark, Are you really going to be in Evolution? Can't you leave, so we can run away until Shanny comes?  
  
Jindrak: Um, I think I'm gonna be in Evolution, that's what I read on the internet.  
  
NC Sixx: That's so cool.  
  
Ric Flair: Why doesn't anyone ask me--  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Alycia: I believe that it's time for Sonar to present her creation. Sonar, are you ready.  
  
Sonar: Just a minute, dammit, I have to get one more thing. I need two rings!  
  
Hearts Desire: I've got two! I stole them from a priest outside!......ooops. *runs backstage* *squeals* *runs back out* I know what's going on!!  
  
NC Sixx: Are you ready yet?  
  
Sonar: Just a minute!  
  
Nunzio: HELP ME! SHE WANTS TO-- *gag*~  
  
Sonar: NOTHING! I'm ready now. Go set up the stage.  
  
*men run out and set up the stage*  
  
*The hosts run to the audience, dragging the guys along with them to see what the men have set up*  
  
Everyone: *gasps* A church!  
  
Sonar: YAY! It's all set up! Now, Nunzio will be mine forever.  
  
Triple H: This reminds me a lot of my wedding.  
  
Priest: *appears, standing at the alter that has been set up*  
  
*Wedding music plays and Sonar runs out in a wedding dress, dragging Nunzio behind her*   
  
Sonar: I do, he does. Just give us the rings and say we're married so we can go on our honeymoon.  
  
Priest: Um, this is my first day on the job, so okay. Here are the rings. *hands them the rings*  
  
Nunzio: tries to pull his hands away, but they have been tied*  
  
Sonar: YAYYYYYYY! You're all mine! Let's go! *drags Nunzio offstage*  
  
*wedding stuff disappears*  
  
Alycia: Um, that was just weird.  
  
Triple H: Like I said, just like my wedding.  
  
Ric Flair: Doesn't anyone care what I have to say?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
NC SIxx: Alright, all, I'm going to steal Mark Jindrak and you just tune in next time. I think that my Shanny'll be on then! YAY! *drags of Mark*  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
a/n- not the longest, but I have lots of packing to do. Please r&r, I'll start this back up as soon as I get home! 


	7. proboards

Hey everyone, if you want to join the shann fans proboard, please visit:  
  
http://theshannfans.proboards19.com  
  
It is a site basically for everything, there will be fanfiction, just talking, spoilers, and all that other good stuff on there. We all hope you'll check it out and post some stuff. There will be plenty of our stories added on there, as well as accounts from live events that we see and stuff like that. Please join, we'll love you forever.  
  
The Shann Fans (Hearts Desire, NC Sixx, monday night raw, Kyrie, Carrie, Cammie, and Sandra) 


End file.
